Love at First Fight
by Egypts
Summary: Funny how love can come from the strangest places. This love came from a fight. Oneshot. Shounen Ai warning. SxJ, all the way ;D Starts in Joey's POV.


Love at First Fight  
  
By Egypts  
  
Muahaha. Inspiring title. Read and.. review! Gotcha!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey POV  
  
I remember the first time I saw you. All I saw was a snotty rich kid who thought he was above everyone else. I saw the same Seto Kaiba the rest of the world saw. But that all changed after the fight...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I can still remember our first fight.. not our first disagreement.. our first proper fight.  
  
It was a Friday afternoon. The gang, Yami, Yugi, Tea, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Mokuba, Rebecca, Duke, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Ishizu and I were sitting about in the local domino park. Our gang had increased after the whole Millenium Item dilemma was over.  
  
Yami and Yugi had vacant expressions, obviously doing their freaky psychic- talk thing, as were Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik. Mokuba and Rebecca were whispering to each other shyly, exchanging nervous glances.  
  
Tristan and Duke were arguing over Serenity, who was deliberately ignoring them as she and Tea talked, flashing weird grins at each other.  
  
Mai and Ishizu were trying to act like the super mature and intelligent women that they were, discussing things that we all knew they really weren't interested in, such as politicians and scientific rubbish.  
  
So naturally, I had no one to talk to. Not that I wanted to talk to any of them. I didn't think I could really fit in with any of their topics, so it was almost a relief when Kaiba turned up.  
  
Almost.  
  
He gave a short nod of approval to everyone but me then turned to me, smirking smugly before turning to Mokuba and murmuring something.  
  
I glanced at the two brothers for lack of anything better to do, Mokuba with his wild, ebony hair and Seto with him short, straight brown hair.  
  
"Alright. Can Rebecca come over?", I heard Mokuba ask.  
  
Seto nodded and muttered something in reply.  
  
"Thanks lovely big brother!", Mokuba said, then he and Rebecca ran off. I had to laugh at that. Kaiba? Lovely? Boy, was I missing something.  
  
Kaiba turned, glaring at me,"What's so funny, mutt?", he sneered.  
  
Suddenly, everyone was quiet and staring at us two.  
  
"Oh, nothing", I replied, snickering quietly. Kaiba shook his head taking two broad steps towards me so we were face to face.  
  
"You find that funny, huh?", he asked, poking me in the chest. Hard.  
  
"Um, come on guys, let's go back to the GameShop", Yugi chirped, beckoning for me to come quickly. I shook my head, signalling I had to deal with ..this. No one poked Joey Wheeler and got away with it!  
  
"I'll be with you in a second, Yug'.. Yug'?", the repetition of Yugi's name signalled my surprise to find Yugi and the rest of the Gang already gone.  
  
Kaiba smirked,"Your friends so quick to desert you, Wheeler".  
  
I growled, rolling up my sleeves before swinging my arm back then forward. My fist surged towards his nose. He easily blocked it by bringing his hand up just before his face to catch my assaulting fist. He grinned evilly then twisted my hand around, doing some weird arm flip, forcing my arm behind my back and pushing it hard. I yelped. It hurt. I could feel him smirk. I hated him so much at that moment.  
  
"Kaiba!", I barked, struggling in his tight hold,"Just you wait till I get my hands on you!"  
  
He pushed my forward and I stumbled, falling flat on my face. Ugh! I squirmed about, turning to face him. He was smirking. I jumped to my feet and was prompty pushed over again.  
  
Kaiba was practically lying on me, wrestling my wrists above my head. I wouldn't go down without a fight!  
  
Then.. it happened. We made eye-contact.  
  
I stopped fighting and struggling against him and I became dimly aware of his grip on my hands becoming slack. Never had I noticed his eyes, but now that I had, I didn't think I could look away. I continued searching those icy-blue eyes into their very depth. Then I saw it.  
  
A strange emotion. A lusting. A love.  
  
Seto Kaiba loved.. me?  
  
At the same time, Seto had found the same emotion reflected in my eyes.  
  
And I was scared.  
  
"Wh-what?", I managed to stutter out. Seto looked equally frightened, and quickly stood up, staring down at me with wide, terrified eyes.  
  
"You love me?", we both cried out in alarm simultaneously, before realisation dawned on both of us. I don't know how long we were there, Kaiba standing rigidly, me, half sitting up, but it was dark before either of us moved.  
  
"So.. what are you going to do now?", I asked quietly. I could hardly see him.  
  
It was a minute or two before he replied,"..How did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know!", I blurted out, jumping to my feet. It was alot to comprehend. Afterall, I had just found out about an hour or so ago that not only was I in love with my enemy, but I was gay!  
  
I guessed Kaiba was thinking somewhere along the same lines as me. We weren't so different, he and I.  
  
"It wasn't always there", I said bluntly. I didn't need to say to say 'the love'. He knew it as well as I did.  
  
"Forget this ever happened", Seto said stiffly, then turned and strode off.  
  
I can't forget. I don't want to.  
  
End of Joey's POV  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Exactly two weeks later, Joey Wheeler was found in the same Park, swinging back and forth slowly on a swing, staring grimly at the ground.  
  
His feelings for Seto Kaiba had only grown stronger, and to make matters worse, Kaiba was dating Serenity! He couldn't believe it.  
  
It was dark, and he was alone in the park, the only noise coming from the rusty iron chains of the swing as they creeked.  
  
Sighing, Joey Wheeler wished once more that Kaiba was with him, not his little sister! He couldn't really stop Serenity from seeing Kaiba, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
Footsteps reached his ears and Joey slowly lifted his head, expecting the worse. And the worse came.  
  
At that moment, Kaiba and Serenity were walking by, hand in hand.  
  
Luckily, they hadn't seen Joey and Joey intended it to remain that way so silently, he slipped off the swing and hid in the shadows. Seto and Serenity paused nearby, Seto taking a big breath.  
  
"Serenity.. there's something I need to tell you", Seto said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Seto?", Serenity replied sweetly, and at that moment Joey felt so betrayed. Nobody was to call Kaiba by his first name but him!  
  
"I can't see you anymore.. there's someone else. I've been lying to myself. No one can replace them, and nobody will", Kaiba said in a very professional manner.  
  
Serenity blinked several times,"Fine. Well, what is it that this girl has that I don't, huh?", she managed to say.  
  
Kaiba leaned forward and whispered something in her ear which, Joey could see despite the dark, made her turn bright red.  
  
"You're.. gay?"  
  
Kaiba nodded.  
  
Serenity sighed irritably,"Why is it that all the decent guys are gay? Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Tristan, Duke.."  
  
Joey blinked, devouring this new information. His friends were gay too? Wow.  
  
"So who is he then?", Serenity demanded to know.  
  
"Joey", Seto Kaiba replied calmly and Joey felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"What? My brother Joey?", Serenity gasped, covering her mouth,"No, Joey's not gay! He's in love with Mai. You're going to be sadly disappointed if you tell him. I suggest you don't bother".  
  
Kaiba smiled bitterly,"Maybe I will be. But it's only what I deserve".  
  
Serenity shook her head, firmly, watching Kaiba as if he was insane,"Look, I'm going! I've had enough of this all!"  
  
Kaiba waited till Serenity was long gone before turning to the shadows in which Joey hid in.  
  
"You can come out now, Joey", he said quietly.  
  
Joey frowned. He knew he had been there? Nevertheless, Joey stepped forward, watching Kaiba carefully.  
  
"I love you Joey.. and I'm not afraid", Seto said rather suddenly, stepping forward and extending his arms for Joey.  
  
"I love you too, Seto!", Joey said, rushing forward into Seto's arms and hugging him tightly.  
  
They both smiled, enjoying each others warmth.  
  
Joey looked up, meeting Seto's gaze. Next thing he knew, his lips were on Seto's, his tongue begging for entrance, which Seto complied to.  
  
How long they kissed for, was anyone's guess, but at the end when they finally broke apart, Seto whispered huskily into Joey's ear,  
  
"We really should fight more often..".  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lame? Good? Funny? Horrifying? Do tell! Kthxreview! 


End file.
